


This Love

by Billy_and_the_Regulators



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, Eventual mpreg, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rape, True Love, torrid love affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/pseuds/Billy_and_the_Regulators
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey Haim is dating Charlie Sheen, who is abusing him. Looking for a way out, he finds comfort in his best friend, Corey Feldman. Will they live happily ever after, or will Charlie get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 - Comforting

I’m cold. I’m shivering even though it’s a warm night. My jaw is clenched, trying to keep my teeth from chattering. His leg is thrown over my waist, keeping me from moving.  
I haven’t slept in hours. He’s sleeping soundly, stomach pressed against my back. I’ve been staring at the closed blinds for hours, eyes glazed over. My mouth is dry.

I squirm a little, trying to move his leg off of me, the pressure of his leg putting more pain on my bruised side.   
I manage to push him off me, not turning my head as he rolls over on his back. He jerks a little but settles back down. I don’t see it, but I hear it. He got so messed up a few hours ago, he wouldn’t know if a nuclear apocalypse came. And I wish it would.  
I sit up and then stand up, my legs wobbling. I force myself to stand straight, creeping over to the bathroom. I shut the door, turn the light on, and lift up my teeshirt.

Bruises all over my torso. Some are hickeys, some are plain bite marks. But most are bruises from when he grabbed me or slapped me. The one on my side is the newest, a huge, angry, purple blotch, starting just under my nipple and ending above my hip. He kicked me yesterday or the day before. I can’t remember.  
But I do know they’re tokens of my boyfriend’s affection.

My “boyfriend”. Charlie. He acts like he owns me and he has for a good few years.  
I hate it, I hate him. He keeps me fucked both ways, every time hurts.

I rub my eyes and turn off the light, opening the door to the bathroom and exiting, stepping out into the hallway. Charlie will be asleep at least maybe ten hours more, you always need sleep after a two day drug binge.  
I’m still cold as I make my way down the hotel hallway, shivering still, bruise throbbing. I want to throw up, but if I tried, nothing would come up.  
It seems like it takes forever, but I finally get there. I lean forward with my chest against the door, rapping my knuckles on the door, occasionally scratching with my nails. Please answer, please answer-

“What the hell….?”  
Thank fuck.

“H-hi, Corey-” I’m feeling lightheaded.  
“You look like crap, man. Are you okay…?” He touches my forehead, one arm braced against my back to keep me from toppling over. He pulls me inside and shuts the door. “You feel warm…”

“I’m cold.” I look at him. He leads me over to the edge of the bed and sits me down. “I think I’m getting sick.”  
“What’s wrong?” He probes me again.

“I don’t feel good.”  
“Obviously. You look like hell, Corey.” He puts an arm around my waist. I place my head on his shoulder, sighing.

“Nothing happened.”  
“He’s doing it again, isn’t he?”

“Dude. He’s not doing anything.” I sit up, looking at my best friend. Panic rises in my chest. Corey grabs my wrist, examining a fading bruise. I gulp. He’s gentle with me, unlike Charlie. He can’t know I’m here.  
“Lift your shirt up.” He says. He gives me a concerned look. I shake my head no, he places his hands at my waist and tugs up my teeshirt.

“No. Nooo-”  
“Oh my god….”

“Stop it, Corey.” I try to pull away, but he’s got me. I know he wouldn’t ever hurt me. I’m not scared of that. I’m scared because he knows. All the bruises and marks on my body are known to him. Especially my side. I flinch as his fingertips brush it. I bite my lip.  
He pulls away, letting my shirt fall down. He looks away from me, shaking his head.  
“Corey-” I touch his shoulder.

“Why do you have to let him do this?’” He says. “Why does he have to treat you like this, man?” “He’s not-” I lean against him, hand on his shoulder. He shrugs me off, shaking his head again.  
“Don’t give me that shit.”

“Stop this, okay? Corey, man, please-”  
“I know he does that shit to you. There’s no covering that up.” He’s staring at the floor, biting his lip. “He fucks you up. Drugs and shit. I bet he forces you to fuck him-”

“You’re forgetting we were both-” He cuts me off before I can finish.  
“This isn’t about me, alright?” He’s pissed now, I can see that. “I’d tell you to leave, but I can’t let you go back to him….I want you to stay here with me, okay?” He sighs, putting an arm around my waist gingerly, leaning us back onto the bed.

“Th-Thanks, man.” I whisper. He kisses my forehead. Corey is my best friend. I feel a warmth run through my body and smile.  
“Do you still feel sick?” He asks, touching my forehead. “You feel a little clammy…”

“I’m fine now, man.”  
His fingers run down the side of my face. We lay close together but our bodies don’t touch. Corey sighs, seeming to be off somewhere else. I’m tired, but I still can’t sleep.

“Hey, dude?” He asks. “Can I tell you something?”  
I nod, lips pursed together.

“I love you.” Corey says. “I care about you a lot. You shouldn’t stay with him, Corey….”  
“I have to, Feldog.” I whisper. He scoots closer.

“No you don’t, man. Listen to me. I’ll keep you safe. You know me, right? I’ll never hurt you-”  
“Corey-” I start to speak, but the words won’t come out. He wraps an arm around me, pulling me close.

“I love you, so much.” He kisses my forehead, voice seeming to crack with anguish. “You don’t have to be with me, man. But just don’t go back to him. I’ll do anything…” Corey kisses my face, holding me tighter. “Do you love him? Do you really? He hurt you…”  
My arms tangle around him in response to his awkward affections. I know I shouldn’t, but Corey is my best friend. My better half.

“I don’t. I-I love you, Feldog.” Against better judgement, I kiss him back. Charlie is only a few rooms away. I’m terrified, but I don’t let it show.  
Our kisses deepen and caresses become more intimate as we roll around the bed, grappling like kittens in between kisses. We laugh, enjoying ourselves and each other. Corey removes my clothes clumsily. I return the action and we’re both laying there naked, faces red and giggling. We’d never been totally naked in front of each other before.  
Corey gets on his hands and knees above me, kissing my neck while one hand strokes my cock. I moan as his tongue touches my collarbone, nipping at it. His kisses work their way down my chest. His tongue swirls around my nipples and sucks them. Trail farther down to my stomach. My back arches as he licks my belly and navel. The sensations are ticklish, I gasp and moan with each long stroke of his tongue.  
Feldog’s tongue travels under my navel and down to my cock, where he takes it in his mouth. I’m already half-hard, so it doesn’t take me long to get fully erect in his mouth. As he sucks me, he slides two fingers inside me, wanting me to relax and make myself at ease.

I don’t know why, but I cry after I cum. I’m not sad, I’m happy. Corey is so gentle and sweet with me, unlike Charlie. He leans down and kisses my hipbone before placing a hickey there. He smiles at me, and I smile back.  
I raise my legs up as he gets down on his knees, his hands grasping my hips. My legs are trembling with fear and excitement. He enters me slowly, inch by inch. Then he pulls out and thrusts in hard, holding me close. I kiss his nose. Our bodies move in rhythm, my hips bucking to meet his thrusts. Our arms are outstretched and fingers entwined.

“Faster…” I beg. The pain in my body is gone, the bruises seem to fade. He moves at a quicker rhythm, the bed shaking as we give in to lust. We’re both reaching our peaks. Corey groans, biting my shoulder as he comes in me, shuddering. My body jerks as I cum, leaving me breathless afterward.  
We don’t speak, we just lay close together, bodies entwined. Corey kisses my forehead, smiling.

“I love you Corey. So much…”  
“I love you, too…” I kiss him again before falling asleep.

I sleep for a few blessed hours with Corey and I in each other’s arms. I awake a few hours before the sun is supposed to come up. I sit up in bed and look over Corey’s sleeping form, my sweet Feldog, the coolest guy there is. I stroke his cheek before getting up and dressing myself.  
He groans and lifts his head up, looking up at me.

“Where a-are you…?”  
“I can’t stay.” My voice is barely was barely a whisper. I didn’t want to show him how sad I was.

“C'mon, man.” He sits up, rubbing his face. “Please.”  
“Listen. We already have such a beautiful thing, and last night….Earlier….It was something I couldn’t control. I’m sorry.”

“I love you.”  
“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“It doesn’t have to…”  
“I have to go.”

I shut the door behind me as I leave, shivering once more. The truth is, I love him.  
Another thing is that I had never seen anyone look so hurt before as the look Corey had before I left.


	2. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haim is addicted to him.

I didn’t see or hear from Corey for days after our fling, and I didn’t even bother to communicate with him. I felt embarrassed about what I’d done, and I felt he was still pissed off at me. Serves me right for what I did. It’s possible we were both embarrassed.  
Charlie never found out about what had happened, thank fuck. But things didn’t get any better between the two of us. In fact, he seemed to get worse. Charlie got a little bit more crazy, and I got more messed up.

How Charlie loved to fuck me. He loved to hurt me, then fuck me. He’d drug me first, usually downers or heroin. They’d make me feel so weak, feeling floaty and not real. I don’t think I was mentally aware, but I was physically aware.  
Charlie pushes into me hard, body pressing against my bruised hips, his fingernails digging into my wrists, making dots of blood. His voice in my ear.

“Dumb slut. You like this, don’t you? No one wants you besides me. In fact, no one’s ever gonna want you after this. Your broken body belongs to me, you belong to me. You’re my whore. But then again, aren’t you everyone’s whore?” After he’s done, he leaves me dripping cum and blood, doped up. I sleep fitfully after, sometimes waking to stare up at the ceiling with glassy eyes.  
Other times he gives me a mix of drugs or medicine in a drink of sorts. It was strange how he’d watch me, squirming and nauseous, half-awake, sweat running down my face, shivering. I’d see him smirk, and he’d get into bed with me, arms wrapped around my shaking body.  
Sometimes, he’d leave me alone after giving me whatever that stuff is; I’d spend the day in bed, sleeping with a fever, drooling on the pillows. Often I’d spring up half-awake to vomit.

He’d always make sure he had me spic and span for work though. No one could know what he was doing to me in private. I was clean, drug free, and cute. What everyone wanted from me. I was a darling to the media, showing no traces of what was being done to me.  
I was still wondering about Corey, what he felt about me. We had a film project together, and I was terrified. Of course, we have great on-screen chemistry, so any traces of my nervousness weren’t present. Every little bit of what happened seemed to disappear.

During a break from filming, he handed me a soda. I tried hard not to look him in the eyes. I gazed at him quickly, taking the can.  
“You look like you need that.” He said. I nodded, popping the top and taking a drink.

“Thanks, man.”  
“Hey, I wanna talk to you. We’ve got time, we can go to my trailer. I look at him, tensing up, but I follow him back to his trailer. My anxiety levels were through the roof, heart pounding in my chest.

“Chill out, Haim.” He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. “You’re acting like a damn wreck.” Corey sits on the couch, beckoning me to sit beside him.  
I gulp and sit beside him, being careful not to get too close to my best friend. We sit in awkward silence before I speak.

“You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” I blurt. “What happened between us. I’m sorry that happened. I was weak and….” the words die on my tongue as I run out of things to say. “I’m sorry.”  
Corey puts an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He sighs deeply.  
“I’m not mad at you, Corey. I enjoyed every bit of what happened. I don’t hate you.”  
I turn my face to look at him, take in his gorgeous face. I feel my body growing warm. He takes his free hand and places it on my forehead. He kisses it and then kisses my cheek. I start to relax a little.

“I still love you, Haim.” He says, placing a kiss on my lips. He’s gentle, brushing his lips on mine. I lean in, kissing him back.   
I moan softly, pulling away. I place my hands on his chest under his jacket. I can feel the thumping of his heart. He wraps his arms around my waist, holding me close. My head rests on his shoulder.  
“I can’t stay away from you.” I whisper. My breath tickles his neck. “Fuck, I can’t stay away from you.”

“I’m your remedy, maybe?” He asks. “Your remedy against all the fucked up shit.”  
He pulls me closer to where I’m nearly in his lap. Corey’s breath is hot in my ear. I’m shaking a little as he kisses me again, tongue to tongue, moaning. We press as close as we can get, my hands still on his chest, slowly moving higher to wrap around his shoulders. Feldman pulls me down on top of him, running his hands up and down my back. I run my fingers through his hair, moaning into his mouth. I break the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting our tongues together. I groan, my words desperate and wanting.  
“Please. Please.”

“Let Feldog give you what you need, baby…” his hands grasp my hips. “Lemme make it all better….”

“Please. Make me feel good…”  
We fall into another feverish tangle of kissing, moaning and growling as we grind together, my legs around his waist, pushing against him. I’m desperate for him inside me, and the way I feel his hard cock pressing in me through our clothes just makes it worse.  
Before I know it, our clothes are off. I’m straddling him and howling, moaning as I ride his hips. Corey is grasping me, holding me steady, thrusting his hips up to bury his cock in me as far as it can possibly go.

“You feel so good…!” He gasps. He pulls me down for another kiss, grasping my ass in his hands. “Oh, yeah. Oh, fuck.”  
I rock my hips against his, head tossed back as a wave of ecstasy rushes through my body. I lean down and kiss him sweetly, placing my head on his chest. I listen to the grunts and groans he makes, as well as my own gasps and yelps.

“Oh god. Baby, I don’t wanna stop.” he says. “I love you, man. I don’t want this to end…”  
“Then don’t stop. Don’t you dare!” Another wave of pleasure shakes my body. I jerk my cock, adding to the pleasure. “Faster, baby…”

He slams into me at a quicker pace, hitting that spot inside me that makes me almost scream in pleasure. I move up and down on his cock, getting more friction. He’s panting and groaning, eyes squeezed shut. I can feel his pre-cum begin to squirt into me. I’d been leaking for quite a bit, dribbling on to his stomach.  
I feel my walls squeeze him rhythmically and his cock swells just a little. We’re both close, so close. Something we’ve been aching for forever.  
“I can’t hold out.” Corey whimpers. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum in-Oh, Corey!” His head lolls back as he cums inside my belly, hips twitching. I collapse on top of him, feeling my walls clench around him one more time and my cock explode cum on his belly.

We lay in silence for a few moments, not moving. We’re quiet, arms and legs entangled, listening to each other’s hearts beating.

“I love you, Feldman.” I say after a while. “I love you. And I wanna stay.”  
“With me?” He asks, smiling.

“Yes.”  
And that’s how the love affair between two best friend began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/kudos if you like this story! Thank you!


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie discovers the affair. Trigger warnings apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a scene in Anne Marie MacDonald's novel "Fall on Your Knees".

There’s something nagging at the brain of Charlie Sheen. Something clawing at the back of his mind. It’s not drug paranoia, but paranoia nonetheless.   
Corey…  
He has an endless supply of pussy and ass, everyone comes and goes. But Corey stays.  
Corey is his.  
His.

And to think something is up…?

No.   
Corey would never do that. He’d broken the boy in long ago.  
Never stray. Such a good little boy. You can’t live without me. You’re nothing without me.

All is somewhat well in Sheen’s world.

He walks down the hotel hallway to his room. He’ll pick Corey up later, after he’s done filming.   
Corey is usually so proud of himself, so giddy and bubbly, especially after filming goes well. Sweet little baby.

As he passes by, a sound catches him off guard. A giggle, followed by a sigh. The rasping of a voice he isn’t familiar with, then a shriek and a peel of laughter.  
It couldn’t be Corey making those noises. Could it….?  
Charlie manages to open the door only slightly. The width of an eye.

He sees.  
Corey’s head is lolled back on the pillow, eyes fluttering, mouth smiling, his face flushed pink. Soft, rhythmic breathing.  
His hands travelling across a naked back, sliding down into the waistband of the person moving in between his thighs, gripping his ass.

"Ohhh..."

There’s a flash of red behind his eyes.  
He acts quickly. He charges, throwing the bastard off Corey. Fucking Feldman. He was ready to kill him with his bare hands, but that would be too risky. Too much scandal.

Corey has fallen off the bed, grabbed by Charlie. Naked and panicking, he wants his clothes.   
Feldman is bleeding now, he tries to get up. Staggering.

Charlie scoops Corey up, covering his naked form up in one of the sheets. He quickly whisks him back to their own room, locking the door.  
Corey sinks to the floor, sobbing. He clings tighter to the sheet. All he wants are his clothes. He suddenly feels ashamed.

Charlie lends out his hand to Corey, helping him to his feet.   
Forgiveness….?

“I’m-”

“Why, Corey? Why?”

“Charlie…”

The back of his hand.

“Why, Corey?!”

His fist now. Another vicious slap.

“Why?!”

Corey tries to scream, but nothing comes out. There’s blood in his mouth. He stumbles backward, falling down.

Charlie stops suddenly. He sinks down on his knees, feeling ashamed of what he did. He pulls Corey close, feeling the boy struggle and squirm against him.

“Hush, darling.” Kissing his forehead, his cheeks.

“No. Stop it.” Corey groans, frantically trying to pull away.

“I love you, baby.”

“Stop. Please….”

He’ll make up for what he did.

Pulling Corey up, pushing him back down. The boy fell back easily, he'd suddenly lost his footing almost.

This is his fault. He should have never let Corey near that bastard Feldman….

Corey is struggling, trapped between the soft bed and the weight on top of him.

No one will ever hurt you again…

“No.”

“Hush. Stop moving.”

“No!”

I love you. I’m the only one who will ever, ever love you…

“NO!”

Corey has stopped screaming. Charlie shivers, holding him close.

“There. That wasn’t so bad now. Ssssshhh, baby….”

———-  
Corey Feldman stands in front of the mirror, looking at his cut face, swollen lip.  
He’s shivering, quaking with rage. He tries to fix his face as best he can, but gives up. He doesn’t care.

The only thing on his mind is Corey. He sighs, turns off the light, and walks to the bed.  
He collapses on the bed, tears in his eyes.  
In his mind, he’s concocting a plan to get his Corey, his lover, his baby, back. He would do anything.

Anything.


	4. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haim and Feldman reunite. Secrets are revealed, and Feldman proposes a plan.

A month passed. Two months passed. It could have been shorter, or longer. I didn’t know. Depression makes one lose track of time. My body ached. It wasn’t a physical ache, it was more than that. An ache in my bones, my brain and my soul. He was better than any drug, and far worse. Missing him was worse than any relapse. I craved him desperately, I needed him.  
I hardly slept. It was hard to sleep when my heart ached. Sometimes I’d stare off into space, or break down sobbing. It’s not his fault. It’s not his fault.  
A knock on my door jarred me out it. Not a knock, more like a soft rapping. Scratching. I got up, my body feeling stiff, the scratching continued.

Turn of the knob.  
Opened.

“Holy shit…” the only words that were able to come out of my mouth as Corey stepped forward before collapsing in my arms and sobbing. I pull him in and shut the door, locking it and holding him close to me. I kiss his forehead, stroke him.

“I missed you, baby. I love you…”

“Please, Corey…” he whispers. “Please…” he looks up at me, his face streaked with tears and eyes wet. I wipe his eyes, taking in his face.

He looked….younger, somehow. His face was pale, nearly white. There were dark spots under his eyes. A healed gash on his forehead, a healing cut on his lip. I bit my lip.

“Corey, please.” He begged again, his voice hoarse. “Get me away from him. Please….Anywhere. Somewhere far away…” he kisses me, but suddenly pulls away. “I…I-”  
He gasped, clutching his stomach. I watched him dash to the bathroom and puke in the sink. His breathing was heavy, he gagged and gasped for air before vomiting again. His hands shook as the rinsed out the sink quietly and washed his face. He used my toothbrush to brush his teeth. He blinked back tears as he turned and leaned against the counter, sighing. 

I took him in my arms and held him. I kissed his face as he began to cry again, softly.  
“Corey-” he repeats, rasping.

“I will, honey. We’ll go right now…” My face was pressed into his hair as he clung to me.

“I love you so much-”

“Where do you want to go?”

——-

Viva Las Vegas. Corey slept most of the way there, occasionally awoke by moments of nausea, but fortunately, they passed quickly. He hadn’t had Vegas in mind, but it was convenient. A cheap motel would do, as long as it would keep us safe and keep Corey with me.  
He was dozing when we got there, I had to carry him to our room. No big deal, he’s never been heavy.

“We’re here, babe.” I set him down on the bed, watching him stretch and yawn. He looked around, smiling as he saw me.

“I could use a bath…” he said, but as he stood up, his knees locked, making him fall. “D-damnit!”

I pulled him up on his feet, holding him steady and leading him to the bathroom. “Corey, man, I’m not a injured baby bird, I can do this myself…”

I turn on the water, letting it get warm and stopping it up. He undresses, hid hands still shaky. I look him over quickly. Bruises that weren’t there the last time I saw him, currently healing. His whole body looks pale, except for the bruises, and his nipples. They look almost the color of wine, a little plumper than last time.

He steps into the bath once its full, stretching out a little. I sat on the toilet lid, leaning over him.

“Need any help?” I ask. “I can wash you if you want…”

“I’m not a baby, Feldog.” He sank down in the water, wetting his head and shampooing it.

“I know, baby. But I’m…I’m worried.” I shrug, taking a washcloth and wetting it, rubbing his shoulders and back. He shivers. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault…” he pulls away and submerges himself again. He came up again and looked at me, blinking back tears. “Corey…?”

“What, babe?”

“I’m pregnant…”

I was quiet for a moment. He kept looking at me, tears streaking his face again.  
“Really, honey?” I asked. He nodded, biting his lip. He reaches up from the water, wanting to wrap his arms around my neck and pull me close. I leaned down to kiss him, being careful not to throw myself forward.

We kissed for a long time, my arms bracing myself on the side of the tub.  
“Get in with me, Feldman.” He whispered. I nodded and stood up, pulling off my clothes as quickly as possible. I lower myself into the tub, my back to the taps, holding him close. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing against me. “I’m maybe two or three months along. Charlie doesn’t know…"

“Don’t worry about him. It’s just us now…” I whispered, kissing his jawline and neck. He moaned softly. I press my hand against his belly, flat right now, but he would start to show in a few months. “I love you, I love you…”

Corey pressed closer to me, our legs entwined and water splashing out onto the floor. I kissed his neck and trailed downwards, sucking on his nipples. His back arched against me and I felt him reach for my cock. I reached for his, though I was dying to get my fingers inside him.

I got out and lifted him up out of the water. Corey giggled and buried his face in my shoulder, our bodies chilly and dripping wet. I carried him back to the main room, setting him on the bed and pulling back the sheets, which we dove under instantly.  
I kissed Corey, he kissed me back hard and wanting, our tongues caressing, his hands on my chest, our hard-ons rubbing together. He wrapped a leg around my waist and pressed closer, panting. I ran my finger under his cock, feeling the wetness not from his bath. He gasped, grinding against me more.

“Feldman, please-”

I kissed his forehead and smiled.  
“Soon, baby. Can you turn over on your stomach for me?” I asked.

He nodded and rolled over, the side of his head cradled on one of the dingy pillows. I grinned and began to kiss down his back. He made soft noises, mewling like a kitten. My breath was hot on the small of his back, my mouth moved in a steady trail just stopping on his tailbone. He tensed up as I grabbed his ass, squeezing it. He was probably expecting to get it beat, but he relaxed as I spread him open with my fingers.

“Oh my god….” he shuddered as my tongue licked his asshole, applying long and firm strokes. I kissed it lovingly, and his butt pressed up against my face. “No one’s ever….Oooh, Corey, oooh…”  
I worked my tongue inside and sucked his hole, he nearly screamed, banging his fist into the pillow, legs kicking a little.  
“Yeeesss…Mooore…”  
I continued rimming him a minute longer, but I got up and flipped Corey over on his back, opening his thighs. He instinctively drew his legs up, leaving me free to lick him while I stroked his cock. I licked him and tasted what was dripping from him, so good…. He moaned loudly, pushing his hips up.

“Harder, harder….” he begged, I couldn’t tell if he was wanting me to lick his cunt harder or stroke him more. I could feel the pre-cum drip onto my hand and his walls clench in pleasure.  
“I’m gonna cum….Feldog, I’m gonna cum…” he whined, hips bucking in rhythm with my hand. “Oh shit…I’m cumming…!!”

He falls back on the bed, panting and whimpering. I climbed over Corey and rested my body against his, my chin on his shoulder. Haim’s arms were thrown around my back, gripping me.

“Haim…” I whispered. Maybe it was the lull we were feeling, the sheer passion of everything, the small thing inside him, which made me say what I said.

“What, baby?” He stroked my cheek.

“I want to get married. Will you marry me, Corey?”

“Feldman…”

“We can go right now. Do one of those quickie weddings. Just me and you, in private, no one has to know who we are-”

“We can’t.” He kissed me. “Corey, I love you, and I’ll stay with you, but we can’t get married right now. It would be too risky…”

“I love you, Haim. You’re pregnant, it’s only the right thing to do. Plus, I’ll be your husband, and that dickwad Sheen won’t be able to lay a finger on you, then. I love you, and I want to be around for the baby. It’s ours, I don’t care who’s the dad. I wanna be its father….”

“Shit, shit.” Corey blinked back tears, but they trickled down his face anyway. “I love you, Feldog. You know that. I will marry you, but not right now…” he sniffled and stroked my hair. “You’re right…It is our baby. Fuck, you’ll make the best dad. But I’m scared….I’ll marry you, I promise you….”

I kissed his face, licking up the tears. I sat up and pulled him close, rocking him while he finished crying. I patted his back like a child, soothing him.  
“Please, baby…” he moaned, kissing me. “Just make love to me right now. I need you.” He leaned backwards and took me with him, he ran his fingers through my hair, our mouths hot and needing, tongues caressing, exploring. We moan into each other’s mouths as Haim rocked his hips against me, his legs wrapping around my waist.

“I love you, babe.” I rasped, nibbling his earlobe. He laughed and kept grinding against me, his giggling turning into loud moans, his desperation for growing stronger and more urgent.

“Give it to me.” His legs drop from my waist. “I can’t take much longer…”

I nodded, positioning myself between his legs, placing his feet over my shoulders to allow deeper penetration. I kissed Corey’s forehead, arching my back and pushing inside him.  
“Oh god.” He gasped. “Oh my god…”

I thrust slowly, moving in and out to get him used to the feeling of my cock.

“Tell me if I need to stop, okay?” My lips brushed his lightly.

“Don’t stop. I don’t ever want this to end…“ he purred. He pushed his his hips and ass against me as best he could.  
Our bodies rocked in sync with each other, his hips moving in time with my thrusts. Haim stretched his arm out, clutching the damp, thin sheets of the bed. His facial expression read somewhere between pleasure and pain.

“You feel so good….” I groaned. “My baby, do you feel okay?”

“Y-yes. Oh, Corey…I love you, I love you so much…” Corey was panting as I hit his g-spot repeatedly, loving that his sounds were getting longer and louder, escalating into loud moans. I began to thrust faster, grasping his hips. He was close to screaming, clinging to me.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop! Oh yes, yes!”

I moaned as I felt his walls clench around me. I pumped his cock in time with my thrusts, grinning as he came in my hand.

“Oh, fuck. Baby, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cuuuum…!!” I felt his walls spasm around my cock as he fell apart in my arms, body shaking and damp with sweat.  
I kissed him sweetly, slowing down my thrusts. I was close to losing it, too. I groaned, holding Corey close as four more swift strokes brought me over the edge.

“I’m cumming, too, babe. I love you, I fucking love you. Ohhh, yesss…”

Corey smiled, grabbing one of my hands and placing it on his belly. I gripped his belly and bit into his shoulder as my cum squirted inside of him.  
We were quiet for a long time, laying in each other’s arms in the dark motel room. I kissed his forehead, smiling. Corey sighed happily, nuzzling against me.  
He was safe with me, and happy. We’d raise the baby growing inside Corey, mine or not. I was determined to give him everything in this world, spoil him and make him forget all the pain he’d ever faced.  
Yet, I couldn’t help but think: How much longer would this last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
